Mapping applications may provide both nadir view images (i.e., satellite images) and oblique aerial view images of points of interest. As a user views a nadir view image of a target area, the user may interface with the mapping application through a user command (e.g., a mouse click, a keystroke, etc.) to select and view an oblique aerial view image of the target area. Upon selection of the oblique aerial view, the mapping application transitions from the nadir view to the oblique aerial view. However, transitioning between the nadir view and the oblique aerial view in a single frame may create a jarring and unpleasant user experience, and may cause a user to lose spatial context of the map viewed.